Dean Pushes and Castiel Pushes Back
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean pulles a stunt that he promised he'd never do again. Castiel gets Dean back for what he did. R


**AN: I hope you all enjoy sorry took so long to get this completed. Thanks for the reviews on the last one. Read and Review please. **

**Dean Pushes Castiel Pushes Back**

Dean was fast asleep on his side his back facing the window hand under the pillow just in case he needed to get to his weapon. Sam was on the other side the room, researching on his laptop for another hunt for them. He couldn't sleep at the moment.

Sam looked up at the sound of beating wings smiling when he saw Castiel. Glad it was him and not another Angel. They weren't sure who to trust and after Gabriel's visit besides Castiel, Gabriel, and Anna, they were keeping a low profile because of the demon that was now after Dean. The demon was one level higher up on the list than Alistair and Lilith was on below him too. Dean had pissed him off the week earlier and the burn marks on his back was the proof of the pain that had been inflicted on Dean.

"How is he?" Castiel asked.

"The swelling went down, but he won't let me near him," Sam said looking at his brother.

Castiel went over to Dean placing his hand on his charge's back. He had healed most of the wounds that Dean had received. Uriel, Zachariah, and another Angel were now dead. Anna and Gabriel had taken Uriel and another down. Dean had killed Zachariah who had almost killed Sam for not killing Lilith and bring on the apocalypse. That was three months ago now, it was now July and some order had been restored to Heaven courtesy Castiel, Gabriel, Anna and few more Angel's. The arc Angel's were restoring the order mostly however, while others stayed on earth till the time was right for them to go back they had to keep order here for now.

"Why don't you just tell him, Cass, I know you want to tell him, I see the way you look at him, you love him," Sam said closing the laptop.

"I do not know how he feels, why should I if he does not feel the same?" Castiel asked as the rest of Dean's back was healed. He'd fell for Dean the first time he met him, not in the barn, and not when he pulled him from hell, but when he'd saved Dean as a teenager from a stunt gone wrong.

"You will not know till you ask him," Sam said right before Dean started to stir.

"Who know what?" Dean asked, "Castiel, how many damn times do I have to tell you about personal space?" Dean asked trying to hide his own feelings for the Angel.

Castiel stepped away before glaring towards Sam as if saying 'see'. He looked back at Dean before he left, he did not want to be rejected.

"Dean, why do you keep doing that, and you should think him instead telling him to leave, he just healed you," Sam said going back to the laptop.

Dean went to the bathroom seeing all the marks from the burns gone, the cuts, the whip marks, it was like they had never been there. He felt bad for treating Castiel that way. He went into the bedroom grabbing his shirt muttering about going for a walk.

Sam groaned wishing his brother would come to his senses and see the best thing he could ask for was right in front of him. Everybody that saw them knew that they had feelings for the other. Anna was the one that had told Sam about it and after making sure that Cass wouldn't fall they were trying to get them together. It was hard playing matchmaker that was for sure.

Castiel had followed Dean on his walk, which turned into a run, six miles to be exact and when he came to a stop he was standing by the lake that was in the country town. They were hiding here for now after what had happened they thought it best to take Dean somewhere far out of the way to heal. Gabriel made sure they were cloaked from the demons for the time being.

"You should not be out here, even if my brother is shielding you, it still is not safe," Castiel said looking at Dean.

"Well, even though you healed me, my body feels like it is on fire still, so if you don't mind, I'm going to jump in this lake," Dean said before pulling off his shirt and kicking off his boots. He stripped down to his boxer briefs before jumping into the lake neck deep in the water. "You can join me if you like, that is if you know how to swim," Dean said before diving under the water. He'd taught himself then Sam how to swim. His dad had tossed him into a lake once and he'd about sunk and after that refused go near water for two years. However, secretly every time he went to Bobby's he was swimming. Bobby had helped him teach Sam also. It was few minutes before he came back up and was surprised to find Castiel still standing on the shore.

Castiel watched Dean as he swam around, it reminded him of the dolphins and whales that his father had put in the oceans. It amazed him that Dean could stay under so long. He wanted to join, but was not sure it was wise at the moment.

"Come on Cass, get your feather ass in here, you know you want to," Dean said before he went back under coming up again near where Castiel stood, except he was few feet up from him, "I want to show you a trick that I learned, but I can only do this in the water," he explained.

"I do not think it necessary for me to come in there, Dean," he said.

Dean glared at him before swimming farther in so he could get to the deeper area. He dove under before laying flat on the bottom his back touching the rocks. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out as if they were wings like Castiel's. He wondered if after some time the Angel would come after him. Dean could hold his breath if he concentrated for almost five minutes, sometimes longer. Something he had taught himself as a child over the years it had come in hand on few hunts.

Castiel got worried after the first two minutes, Dean had not come back to the surface yet. He used his Angelic powers to remove his clothes leaving only the boxer briefs he wore on before he went into the water after Dean. He found Dean and pulled him to the top again. "Dean," He said looking at how Dean's chest wasn't rising at first.

"You worried about me?" Dean asked opening his eyes before he was dropped, "Okay, I know I'm a fright, but you could kill me doing that in this water," Dean said moving away.

"You tricked me," Castiel said before he left Dean standing back on the shore fully dressed, "You can safe yourself next time," was the comment Dean was given before Castiel disappeared.

"Great," Dean said before going back under the water. His heart ached for the one being he could not have. He went back to his position of sinking to the bottom again before closing his eyes and putting himself into a trance so he could be half conscious half at state. That was how he could breathe underwater; or rather hold his breath so long. He closed his eyes thinking about Castiel as his heart slowed and he fell asleep.

Gabriel who was looking for both Dean and Castiel at the moment went to the motel when his brother left the lake. He thought that Dean would be fine, however when he got to the motel Sam looked worried that night.

"Where is your brother at?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know, he went for a walk, that was at like eleven this morning," Sam said pacing the room.

"Castiel and him was at the lake earlier, I do believe Cas, said he was tricked by Dean, a water stunt of some kind," Gabriel said sitting down.

"No," Sam said looking at the Angel in horror, "the last time Dean did that he wound up in a coma for almost two weeks," Sam said going for his coat.

"I'll go, you stay case my brother comes back, or yours," Gabriel said before he disappeared again wings beating as he left.

Dean opened his eyes not seeing water like he'd thought he would, he wasn't sure how long he had been under the water, but he knew now he was not under the water; no water was even near him.

Dean tried to move, but found himself chained to something. Fear rushed through his body as he tried to move. His arms were chained above his head, feet chained to the floor he knew a wall was behind him.

"Great, I got myself into trouble again," he said as he came to notice that this time he was completely without clothes.

"Trouble is not the word I would look for, however disobeying what I said again would be," came the voice in front of him.

Dean tried to move, but he couldn't, "Cass, what is going on, why the hell you chain me up?" Dean asked.

"Like I said you disobeyed me, I told you not to do that water stunt again, or did you forget?" Castiel asked.

"You've never seen me even do it," Dean said trying to find away out.

"Thank back, you remember when you were seventeen, Bobby found you face down in the pond, you were unconscious for a good while," Castiel said cutting on the light finally so Dean could see him.

"So, that gives you no right to do this," Dean said looking at Castiel.

"I told you in your dreams that it was too dangerous to do again, you said you wouldn't, do you remember that now?" he asked touching Dean's face.

Dean pulled back far as he could remembering the dream now, he remembered everything about that day now. "You are the person that was doing CPR on me when Bobby got there, he grounded me for three months for that stunt," Dean said, "first time Bobby ever took the TV away from me, course he caved after a week of Sam driving him crazy to watch bugs bunny with him," Dean said looking at Castiel.

"That's right, my father told me to save you and I did, I changed after that day, and since then I was locked to you, Dean," he said moving closer to Dean.

Dean looked down knowing he couldn't hide from Castiel what he was doing to him. His cock was at attention on his stomach and Castiel was right there in arms reach of him. He knew what was going to happen, or so he thought, but when Castiel moved away he groaned.

"Cass, don't go, don't you dare leave me hanging here, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it," Dean said, "I know what you're feeling," he said moving some what and when he did he felt something against him finally. He moaned realizing what it was.

"I never said I was leaving Dean, I've only just started your punishment," Castiel said before his wings spread out behind him moving forward till they just touched Dean's torso, he moved them up and down Dean's front hearing the hunter moan as he tried to move away from the pleasure.

Dean knew he was in for it; the words punishment left the Angel's lips he knew he wasn't getting off easy for what he'd done. It wouldn't be knives, whips, or burns this time however. It would be the lack of orgasms and other things that Castiel did to pleasure him but refused his release, which was his meaning behind punishment. He knew Castiel would never hurt him, he'd do the opposite; give him pleasure till he begged for his release.

Castiel moved back towards Dean his wings moving up and down the hunter's body as he did so. "Cass, I'm begging you here," Dean said arching his back into the wings. It felt so good he wanted to release right then. However, he wanted to be against Castiel first.

"I don't think so," Castiel said and with a touch the chains and shackles were gone from Dean. He had Dean against the wall, he'd been pissed, but it had scared him when he'd saw what Dean had been doing again. He didn't want to punish Dean like he'd said.

Dean moaned before wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist pulling him to him. He needed to feel something, anything. "I need you," Dean said pushing them backwards towards the bed that was against the far wall. He wanted what his body was begging for, he wanted Castiel.

Castiel tried to stop, but Dean over powered him pushing him onto the bed, climbing on top him. "Dean," he started, but Dean pinned his arms down this time kissing him. His wings wrapped around Dean as they continued to kiss moving against each other. Dean wasn't about to let go he just needed to get Castiel's clothes off and fast.

"Take your clothes off," he said whispering into Castiel's ear nipping at his neck before he let go of the Angel's hands.

Castiel moved his hand touching his clothes and they were gone in blink of an eye. Dean smiled at him before he started moving against Castiel's erection. He needed a release and fast. Castiel pulled him down against him pushin his tongue into Dean's mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last long the way Dean was grinding against him and Dean wasn't either. "Slow down," he said, but Dean didn't slow down, he was trying to pick up the pace.

Castiel flipped them over pinning Dean down against the bed running his hands down Dean's sides. "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't answer him instead he grabbed the lube before slicking his fingers. He knew enough to know not to try this without some kind of lubrication. It didn't take long for him to have Dean ready. He propped himself up on his arms before kissing Dean. He was trying to distract him. His wings were moving against Dean as well.

"Cas," Dean said feeling the Angel entering him. The pain was gone soon as he felt it. Castiel's wings were driving him crazy. The way they felt against his body.

Castiel thrusted into him using his will to hold Dean's hands above his head as he used one had to jack Dean off while he thrust inside him. His wings kept moving over Dean's sides making him moan.

Dean could feel his climax as it built in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, but he didn't want to come, he wanted to hold off even more. Castiel knew he was going to cum soon if he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop though. He picked up the pace until Dean cried out his name arching his back as he came all over his hand and stomach. He kissed Dean wanting to taste the hunter's mouth again.

Dean pulled away breathless few minutes later looking up at Castiel. He knew things would be different from then on. He didn't want to change anything about what had happened either. In that moment he knew that it had always been the Angel he was supposed to be with. "Round two?" Dean asked with a wicked grin.

**THE END**


End file.
